criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Thai Hot Death/Dialogues
In Bangkok, Thailand... Cassidy Pearson: Chief, I just don't get it! Why are we on the hunt for a jewel that is fake? Chief Amelia Long: For goodness sake, Pearson, did you not realise it was snowing outside in Kyushu? Cassie: Uh... Chief Long: Exactly! So, what I was about to say is that- Wei runs in. Wei Zong: Chief, there's been a report of a murder near the Ayutthaya ruins! Cassie: Another murder?! But we were trying to find that Weathervale PD agent in Thailand! Chief Long: Whatever it is, we still need to know what is going on! Cassie, go with (name) and investigate this murder! Chapter 1: Investigate Ruins Cassie (Sarcastically): What a surprise. Another city, another dead body. Cassie: Please tell me you found something. Cassie: A faded judoka outfit with the name faded in on the back? Man, I thought that judo would not be practised out here! Cassie: Nevermind! Just uncover the faded name! Cassie: Let's just get to this! I'm really not in the mood with my mother's frustrating phone calls. Autopsy Victim's Body Danna Van Der Kulk: S̄wạs̄dī (name)! C̄hạn dị̂ p̄hllạphṭh̒ k̄hxng r̀āngkāy! (Hello (name)! I got the results of the body!) Cassie (confused):... Danna: Sorry! I just couldn't help speaking Thai after that one time where- Cassie: Danna, will you please just tell us what you have from the autopsy. Danna: Sorry, sorry! So, it turns out the victim was killed by a massive amount of morphine and judging by the contents, it should be in Thai Green Curry. Danna: Also, the victim was strained down. Considering the victim was athletic, so had to be the killer. Examine Judoka outfit Cassie: So, this outfit belongs to Sai Konwai! Cassie: I recognise her! She's one of THE best Thai judokas and has won 4 Olympic medals, 3 silvers and a bronze and seems to be favourite for her final Olympic Games in Tokyo in less than two years time! Cassie: I really need to calm down, I know, but she really is one of the best! Cassie: Let's go ask her about her outfit being on the crime scene. But can I please get an autograph from her? Ask Sai about her outfit's presence on the crime scene Sai Konwai: Can you officers please be quick? I've got training in half an hour and I don't have time for nonsense. Cassie: Miss Konwai, can you please sign this photo of you? I've been a massive fan of yours for years and- Sai (holding the photo): I have a few minutes, so I can sign it. However, I suspect you must be here for a different reason as well. Cassie (Holding photo of the victim): Sorry. We're also here because we found this guy dead. Can you tell us- Sai: OH MY GOD! Lee's dead! Cassie: Lee who? Sai: Oh sorry! That guy, he scientist Lee Hongwei, who is an absolute legend in science and is leading the wonderful study of drugs' legality in sports. He will forever be missed. Cassie: Uh, can we get the address and keys to the lab? Sai: Oh, sorry! The lab is 5m and 059 degrees of the city hospital, lab 245, block 6. Cassie: Thanks. (Name), let's go! Investigate Lab